Kayla Doofenshmirtz
PlatyborgstoShadowlytes (talk) 11:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Biography (as will be revealed in Alien Heart) Kayla, when she is first introduced into the fanon world, is a girl locked in a building. She has strange powers: the ability to talk to people with her mind, read minds, and telekinesis. She has no rememberance of who her parents are, where she came from, or how she even got her powers. All that she has from her past is her last name, Doofenshmirtz. The one responsable for locking Kayla up and giving her the powers that she has now is Mandragora; a character with a mysterious past. To Mandragora, Kayla is nothing more than a test case, and also a secret weapon. One day, a group of agents, after discovering the main base of T.U.O., attacked the headquarters. Amid the confusion of the battle, Kayla made a get away, but not alone. A playtpus, who had been put in training in order to one day work for the Organization that Mandragora led and had become quite close to Kayla, went with her. Due to the fact that Ivy was the subject on which Kayla practiced talking to with her mind, the two have been able to converse to each other via their minds. As they left, however, neither knew that Mandragora, who had managed to see them as they left the building, placed a tracking device on Kayla. Mandragora wasn't the only who saw Kayla and Ivy leaving; several agents captured the two and brought them to the OWCA for questioning, since the OWCA knew hardly anything about this rebellious organization. After learning that her full name was Kayla Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram immediately contacted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and they had everything sorted out. During this time, Kayla met up with Phineas and Ferb, and found out the connection between Perry and Agent P (this was pretty much a forgone conclusion, since Kayla had been staying in the OWCA). Well, at least, that's what they thought. Mandragora, aided by several agents of his own (including Rodney and the unnamed duck agent), planned on getting their secret weapon back. A kiddnapping happened, in which Kayla is recaptured, and Mandragora, since she refused to tell him what she had learned about the OWCA, intended to suck the information out of her, and use his newest, most destructive invention yet: a special ray that could eliminate thoughts, ideas, and memories. Of course, the OWCA, along with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, and the Doofenshmirtz family, come in just in time to rescue their friend (as well as family) from the clutches of Mandragora. Appearances in Fanon Alien Heart: Kayla (along with Ivy), are the main characters in this story. It explains how she got her powers, and how she finds out about her family, Phineas and Ferb, the OWCA, and how she fits in with the rest of my fanon world of P&F. This story has not been posted. The Confusion Illusion: Kayla and Ivy are more secondary characters in this story. In The Confusion Illusion, Kayla and Ivy are working with Doofenshmirtz to stop the OWCA's evil plans to take over the world; and to help Doof defeat the most skilled agent in the OWCA, Agent P. This story has not been posted. All In Favor: A cross-over between Phineas and Ferb ''and ''Cats and Dogs. Kayla and Ivy are secondary characters in this story, and they're helping Phineas and the gang to stop Kitty Galore and Mandragora, and to get Ferb back to his normal self. This story has not been posted. Others? It depends on how much time I have and if I get any inspiration. Oh! Before I forget: Kayla and Ivy also appear in a fanfiction story not written by me, but by an author on fanfiction.net with the username of Galaxina-the-Seedrian. Across the Psychotic Dimension (written by Galaxina-the-Seedrian): a story in which Doofenshmirtz is the son of the king of Danville, Milky is a destructive baker who seems intent on poisoning all the citizens of Danville with her food, Phineas and Candace are orphans, Isabella comes from a rich family, Kayla is pretty much the same, Ivy is intent on destroying Perry (who's living with Doof), and Ferb is normal. It's a very funny read, and includes two of Galaxina's OCs. Appearance and Personality Kayla Doofenshmirtz is slightly taller than Phineas, and shorter than Ferb. Her hair is light teal, and her eyes light purple. It is uncertain as to whether or not her eyes and hair got their strange color due to the testing that had been done on her by Mandragora. She has a strange habit of taking what other people say literally; this could also be a side effect of the testing, and/or based off of what Mandragora always told her about always listening to what she was told to do, no matter what. Kayla wears a red shirt with yellow elbow-length sleeves, and knee-length blue pants. Her poofy teal hair is done up in pigtails. She finds it hard to trust someone at first, but underneath her pensive, timid behavior is a rather jumpy, partially hyper personality. Relationships Mandragora: Kayla's captor and the leader of T.U.O. Kayla doesn't like him at all; never had, and she never would. She knew him as a cruel, ruthless, immoveable creature who would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. She, along with a few of the top-ranking agents of T.U.O., is one of the only people who knows Mandragora's secret past. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Kayla is related to him as a neice. She calls him "Uncle Doof", and was very uncertain of him at first; especially when she found out that he was an "evil" scientist. It wasn't until after he and Vanessa, aided by Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, and the OWCA, rescued her that she was finally able to trust him. Kayla quickly grew very fond of her uncle after realizing that what he did wasn't all that evil; and that his plans were never completed. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Kayla and Vanessa aren't as close as Dr. Doof and Kayla; mostly because Vanessa isn't used to being around someone who's younger than she is (not to mention her own niece whom she didn't know even existed), and Kayla the same way. However, they have gotten better together as the months wore on; and they will spend some really good times together. Norm: Kayla and Norm are, as Norm would say it, brother and sister. They get along really well, and Norm is who Kayla goes to if she is dealing with something and needs to unload on someone. She and Norm also like to sing duets (which drives the rest of the hosehold, including Perry at times insane). Perry the Platypus: After escaping from Mandragora and being captured by the OWCA agents, Perry was one of the first agents that Kayla and Ivy were introduced to. After meeting Phineas and Ferb, Kayla found out about Perry's secret identity, but, as already stated above, this was pretty much a forgone conclusion and Perry wouldn't allow her to have her memory erased. Kayla and Perry get along well, and Perry knows a bit of Mandragora's mysterious past. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Rai, and Buford Van Stomm: Kayla gets along very well with Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends. She will help the P&F gang sometimes with the invention of the day, but building is not her specialty. Candace Flynn: Kayla and Candace don't have a close relationship; mostly due to the fact that Candace is more concerned with busting her brothers than playing with Phineas and Ferb and their friends. Irving: Irving has a huge crush on Kayla, but is good at not showing it. In later years, they will get married. Ivy the Platypus: Kayla's lifelong friend and most trusted companion. Kayla knew Ivy ever since they escaped from Mandragora together, and remained together through all of their adventures. It is nearly impossible to find one without the other. Ivy dies at a rather yong age, and it is a crushing blow to her best friend. Fun Facts When Kayla was first created, she was largely based off of Jessica Fletcher, as in being part alien from a planet who was shipwrecked on Earth because of a war on her own home planet. Now she is no longer an alien, and she is no longer related to Phineas or Ferb, unlike how she was before. Kayla is the Phineas and Ferb OC of PlatyborgstoShadowlytes who has changed the most. Kayla is the only Phineas and Ferb OC of PlatyborgstoShadowlytes (so far, anyway) who ends up falling in love with and marrying a canon character (Irving) The shipping between Kayla and Irving is called Kirla. Kayla is the Phineas and Ferb OC who is going to appear most often in PlatyborgstoShadowlytes' fanfiction stories. An original character of PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is largely based off of Kayla Doofenshmirtz. Kayla's birthday is March 10th. You may not use this character without permission from the creator: PlatyborgstoShadowlytes. Please ask her permission before using this character. Thank you. Gallery for Kayla Kayla and Ivy.jpg|Done by Fossy on request. Thanks again, Fossy! Redo of the duo.jpg|A re-do of a picture from forever ago. Kayla's using mind control on Ivy, in case you couldn't tell. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Females